shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reiniku
Reiniku (霊肉, Reiniku) is the first mate of The Roronoa Pirates and devoted lover to Roronoa D. Mikayla. Originally Reiniku was a warlord on a chain of small islands in the north blue, but he had lost his warlordship when the Marines had taken over the islands. Putting them under Government rule and protection, he was angry at this. He was given a government official positions but he was shunned when they saw his appearance. Reiniku had gone into a rebellion, as he took out those who have shunned him because of his appearance. With that earning himself a bounty of 90,000,000 for such crimes as his own rebellion against his fellow government officials, for their murders and covering up the murders. Joining the Roronoa crew and committing a series of crimes as their first mate. Joining, participating and attack on the attack on Jousai Down. With his fruit the Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Rakshasa, giving the name of the Rakshasa '(羅刹, ''Rakshasa-sama[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese '''?]). With this he sets out to protect his beloved Mikayla for all of the dangers in the world and take down the ones that have shunned her, and then live in happiness at the Roronoa family’s deaths. Just recently after her battle with Roronoa Senshi. It was revealed that Mikayla and Reiniku had have a son, but sadly the child was a still born. It was believed during the battle, the baby had died. Mikayla and Reiniku now blame Senshi for this death and now only has solidify the reason why Mikayla wishes to kill Senshi and the rest of the Roronoa family. The son Roronoa D. Shironiku, who was just a few minutes old had died in her arms. Appearance Reiniku first appears as a male human adult with fair skin and black hair tied up in a short fashion. When he was still in a human form, he wore traditional samurai lord armor featuring a distinct crimson sheen. After he transforms as a hybird Rakshasa, most of his armor has been worn down but his hair grew to its full length, much past his shoulders. After his transformation is complete he takes on a slightly demonic appearance featuring blue spots and markings on the right side of his face and a long horn growing from his forehead along with his hair becoming red and shaggy. His eyes gained a yellow sclera and pupils became red. He wore a dark jacket, white hakama and crimson armor with spikes jutting out and a large blue jewel in the middle of his chestplate. Quotes *''"Humans............such a disgusting race, men who fight each other for power and wealth. It is disgusting to my eyes, you humans are nothing more than arrogant and boastful. You call yourselves strong because you hold a sword and a gun huh?" Reiniku to several Marines, before his rebellion started.'' Trivia *Among the Roronoa crew, Reiniku is considered the strongest of all of its male members. *Even though many don't notice it but, Reiniku had gotten a tattoo on his lower back with the Roronoa crew's jolly roger. *Also what seems to be more ironic to the outsider looker, many have said that Reiniku and MIkayla are almost like the anti-couple to Silver and Senshi. Of course this was the observance of Rouzu and Detras. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Roronoa Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Smoker Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Mystic Weapon User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:First Mate Category:Male